Wisdom to Know
by Concubine99
Summary: When he was small, he wanted to be like his father William Anderson, who everyone feared and respected but then he grew up and he tried NOT being so much like him- but it was sometimes hard, especially when boys like Karofsky were around. 'sequel' to LC


**Wisdom to Know**

**Spoilers: **Blaine's last name; umm…I'm pretty sure nothing from aired episodes. Is it even considered a spoiler if…well…if it's already been shown/aired for _weeks_?

**Disclaimer: **Neither Glee nor its characters belong to me. I make no profit.

**Pairings:** Blaine/Kurt,

**Warning:** Uhh…slash

**Summary:** When he was small, he wanted to be like his father, wanted to be like William Anderson who everyone feared and respected (mostly feared) but then he grew up and he tried _not_ being so much like him- but it was sometimes hard. Real hard; especially when boys like Karofsky were around.

**Note**: This is for those who were wondering what Blaine was picturing doing to Karofsky in my other fic, _Little Courage, _which canbe found through my author's tag.

* * *

It' two parts because community journal says the post is too big…although it's only six pages.

When his parents were still together, there were times his mother would stare at his father with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, her body tense and her arms crossed in front of her as if she was containing herself tightly, containing an outburst, a yell, a curse.

He was too young to know why his mother looked at his father like that. But then he grew up and he realized why.

His father was the kind of man who made his success not always at others' expense, but would if he needed to, without any sort of regret or hesitation. His father saw men who gave up as pathetic, saw those who let others push them around as weak and those who didn't achieve what they wanted as worthless.

By the time he entered middle school, his parents were already divorced.

He saw his father every weekend, although it was usually during the breakfast or dinner, rarely in the evenings. His father didn't believe in wasting time when he could be working.

He lived with his mother during the rest of the week, Columbus Ohio their new home while his father kept living in West Virginia, refusing to leave the family home and more importantly, his business, so as to live closer to his ex-wife and son.

He saw no real point to it, seeing as he could simply fly out towards Columbia or have them fly to him whenever they needed to meet. It had been the ex-wife's choice to move, his father would grumble, why did he have to do any more compromising just because of her?

Blaine sighed, his hold on the steering wheel tightening for a second. He stopped at the red light, took in a deep breath, trying to calm his temper but it reached a point where he was just seeing red and he screamed, his fists slamming against the wheel, his elbow slamming against the window a second later. Pain shot through his arm but it jerked him back into reality, and for that, he was grateful.

He took another deep breath, took another and another until his hands weren't shaking. Someone honked their horn from behind him and then he was going, his hold on the wheel tight.

He arrived at the parking lot just in time to see the familiar large figure, just in time to see how he rubbed at his face and then neck.

There was barely anyone in the parking lot and he barely had his car parked before he was dashing out of his car and towards the larger boy.

The punch landed just where he wanted to, made the guy stumble and he felt a bit of smugness knowing he could make a jock stumble, could create such a look of shock on the other boy's face.

"I get it!" he snapped, and only his earlier temper tantrum in the car had him calm enough not to land another punch. "You're scared out of your mind, you're frustrated and Kurt's the most available target. Plus, you seem to have a rather disturbing little crush on him, but that does not excuse your actions. Deciding you need to _punch_ him, seriously? He can fight his own battles but this, you're going to have to deal with me."

The jock stared at him with astonishment, with a hint of regret and disgust and simple misery. Blaine didn't let that sway him.

It had been a long time since anyone had ever gotten him this upset, gotten under his skin until he wanted to punch and kick and just tear something apart.

"Yeah, you think you can take me on?" Karofsky said, sneering but still looking just a bit troubled, just a bit sick. He probably felt ashamed for hurting Kurt. Kurt, the guy he hated liking but still liked, no matter how many times he pushed him into lockers and called him names.

But his words ticked Blaine off, his stomach curling in hot anger. "Don't have to," he said.

He thought of his father, of how his father could fix this with one call, could make Karofsky regret the day he first looked Kurt's way, regret _everything since_.

But he also thought of Jack Daniels and that stupid day with the damn freakin' crowbar. "Although I probably _could_. Let's just say I can be a rather vindictive little asshole." He leaned close, which only seemed to highlight the difference in their heights but didn't frighten him in the least. "Dare to touch Kurt again and I swear you'll-"

_Regret it, you'll fucking regret it-_

"Blaine?"

Surprise ran through him.

When he received the text from Mercedes telling him what had happened, he had already been on his way to the school to surprise Kurt. He had texted Kurt, asking if he was alright, and then to meet him at the Nurse's office.

Obviously Kurt had decided to ignore that part.

He turned, taking in the way Kurt's posture looked wrong, nothing like how he usually stood –proud and erect- with one arm around his middle and his complexion pale.

Blaine tried giving him an encouraging grin. "Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt's eye slid past Blaine and fell on Karofsky before they jerked back towards his boyfriend. "Ok. My dad's going to pick me up. Nurse says I should get some x-rays…"

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and the tension left Blaine's body immediately, knowing that Kurt was safe…at least now. He was safe…_safe_.

"Come on, I'll wait with you."

Kurt gave a small nod, allowing Blaine to lead the way to his car which was parked rather horribly. Kurt raised an eyebrow, looking almost amused at such a sight.

He shrugged. "What? I was so worried I didn't have time to fixate on my parking," he mumbled before he leaned forward, kissing Kurt on the lips. He cupped his face in his hands, felt the warmth of his cheeks, the soft texture of his skin.

Kurt was giving him that small, impish grin when he pulled away and he couldn't help but start pecking at Kurt's face, kissing at each cheek, each eyelid, and then that nose he loved so much and everywhere else he could manage. Kurt laughed, squirmed a little but then he was grimacing, looking slightly pained.

"Sorry," he whispered, kissing Kurt on the lips once more before pulling away. "You doing ok?"

"It hurts," Kurt whispered. "I- I just don't understand why he's like that. He…" he shook his head. "I don't think I can continue having him around me…I can't keep doing this."

Blaine wrapped his arms around him tenderly, pulled him closer until Kurt's face was buried against his shoulder and he could take in the scent of Kurt's hair but all he could think about was his dad.

About calling him, about saying _'I rarely ask you for anything, we hardly talk anymore. But I want this fixed! I want you to make him miserable, make him pay, make him regret the fucking day he crossed with an Anderson! I want him-' _

But god, that just made him like his dad. Made him like the man who thought he could bully, harass, and coerce others into agreeing with him; a shark in businessman clothing, with smooth words but piercing eyes that gave it all away. A man who didn't believe in emotions if they got in the way of business, a man who saw nearly everyone in terms of what they could do for him; a man who saw almot everyone as _dispensable_. The man who had no problem with _roughing someone up a bit_ if it meant he'd get what he wants.

He didn't want to be that kind of person. But God, sometimes…just sometimes…

Kurt's father came around a few minutes later, his palm on the horn almost the moment he saw them. Blaine gave a small smile. "How about I meet you at the hospital?"

"You don't have to," Kurt started to say but Blaine cut him off.

"I want to."

He watched Kurt get into the car, his father fussing about him and he could even hear something about a shotgun.

Blaine pushed back the image of the crowbar as he got into the car, starting it up and peeling out of there like he usually wouldn't with his Audi. It was a present from his mother –with his father's money but he didn't dwell on that part, tried focusing on the fact that his mother had been the one to put the effort in buying him a car when he first got his driver's license.

He drove around a bit, not going straight to the hospital despite the fact that his hands were itching to touch Kurt again. But when he arrived at the hospital, he met Kurt's dad with Kurt nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked, making sure his tone sounded respectful.

"Getting x-rayed," Burt grumbled. He took off his cap, scratched the top of his head and then placed his hat right back on his head.

Truly, Kurt's dad looked nothing like Kurt and if it wasn't for the eyes, Blaine would wonder to himself if perhaps Kurt's mother had had a lapse in judgment.

He mentally slapped himself. That was his father's side talking. He didn't believe in complete loyalty or fidelity; Blaine liked think to there was such a thing though.

"He wanted to wait for you to get here but…" Burt continued, snapping Blaine out of his internal dialogue.

"I was talking to my mom in my car. You can barely get a signal in here," Blaine said as his excuse.

Burt didn't look like he believed him and so he quickly added, "Plus, I was trying to cool off."

"You upset about what happened?" Burt asked, sounding like he knew the answer and was simply making conversation.

"Karofsky's lucky I didn't have my bat in my car," he said, too late to take it back and for a moment, he meant it. But then he remembered this was the father of the boy he liked, _really_ liked. The boy who made him think like his father did whenever he thought of how to protect his interests-

The boy he didn't want to show this dark side to.

"Sorry," he said. Burt gave a small hum, looking not quite as if he liked what Blaine had said but understood it. Understood the _impulse_.

Burt didn't seem too keen on speaking and Blaine…well, he wasn't either. He played with his phone, sliding through his contact list – up and down, up and down, pressing view, and then back before going up, and then stopping for a second before going down.

"Blaine?"

He looked up, surprised to find Kurt already in the room, sitting on the uncomfortable examination table. Kurt looked slightly worried.

He smiled. "I'm fine, darlin'," he said softly, the endearment out before he could truly think about it. Kurt raised an eyebrow in mock offense. "Darling? Really?"

"My dad used to call my mom that all the time when I was little," he admitted. "It's engraved in me as the only good petname."

Kurt looked suddenly interested. "Really?"

"Hm…" he said softly, tilting his head to the left and then right, trying to ease the tension there but failing. "My mom thought _my dear_ to be too possessive while darling showed just as much endearment but more freedom. Or so she would tell me."

"Your parents no longer together?" Burt asked from where he stood near Kurt.

"Yes, sir," he said. "Have been divorced for a long time now."

"You don't talk about your father all that much," Kurt said.

"We're not that close," he said, forcing himself not to fidget. "Especially now that I attend Dalton."

Burt gave a small sigh, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'm goin' to see what's keep the doctor," he grumbled as he walked out.

Kurt watched him leave but then his gaze was on Blaine so quickly that it startled him.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked. "You've been…" he seemed to search for the right word before giving up and letting his gaze convey his meaning.

"I'm fine," Blaine said, swallowing. "Just…I'm not use to talking about my father all that much."

"Oh."

"It's not because he's a bad father or anything," he continued. "He's above decent, that's for sure. Has never hit me, never said anything degrading. I came out to him before I even thought about telling my mom. He just shrugged and went back to his work."

"Oh."

"I do love him," he said, "Very much but we're just…"

"Nothing alike?" Kurt guessed.

"No," he said. "We're a lot alike. That's the problem."

Kurt licked his lips. "Do…do you want to talk about it?"

"You're hurt and yet you want to give me a therapy session?" he said, trying to give an amused smile and not sure if he was succeeding.

"I'm fine," Kurt said, waving his hand as if trying to swat a fly. "_You_ don't seem to be though. You know you can…well…trust me, right?"

He gave a small laugh, not sure why he found Kurt enduring and yet impossibly naïve at that moment. But there was this itching…this tug and starch, this distraction in the back of his mind now that Kurt had asked, had opened that Pandora's Box.

"My father's…he gets paid a lot of money to make other people's…problems go away. Legally…of course," he added hastily at Kurt's widening eyes. "A lawyer but more…flexible."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Blaine said, rubbing his neck. "Everyone at Dalton knows about him but seeing as I mostly live with my mom, most turn the other cheek. It's not as if he has a bad reputation, but…he's a serious man that many don't like being around with, much less cross."

"Oh."

"Will you stop saying that?" he asked, founding affectionately exasperated. "You're starting to worry me."

Kurt gave a small chuckle although some of the tension was still on his shoulders. "I'm sorry. It's just…you never really talk about him so this is all…so new." He hastily added, "Not that it's a bad thing."

Blaine gave a small, understanding shrug. "When I was being bullied, I didn't tell him about it; thought I could handle it on my own. Then one day…" he stopped, saw the way Kurt seemed to perk up, look at him with curiosity, with a simple _go on _expression.

What the hell was he thinking? This was something you told someone at the beginning of their relationship and if not, you never mentioned it unless it came up in the future. You didn't volunteer this type of information out of blue. This was a mistake. A mistake that would bring trouble. He should have lied- should have evaded, should have…done something his dad was- is known for doing.

"One day I was waiting for my mom to pick me up, I was in ninth grade. A couple of jocks cornered me near one of their cars. They weren't really doing anything too terrible, mostly making fun and pushing me around. One pushed me a bit too hard against one of the cars. The trunk was open, I grabbed a crowbar in there and I swung."

Kurt's mouth was open and for a second, Blaine was afraid the smaller boy wasn't breathing but then Kurt snapped his mouth shut and he visibly swallowed. "Ok. Then what?" he asked, his voice soft and small.

He wanted to take it all back. Could he tell Kurt he was joking? Would he believe such a thing?

_No_.

Kurt wasn't stupid, not the least. And he wasn't easily fooled.

"I hit this kid…Jack Daniels, I'm not even joking, on the side of his head and I just swung again and then started kicking him. The other jocks just…scattered and I…walked away. I got into my mom's car. Told her about it just as we were reaching our house and she nearly got into a car accident, she was so shocked."

"Oh…" Kurt whispered. He bit his lips, looking uncertain for a moment, and then he got up from the table, wincing slightly as he landed on his feet before making his way towards Blaine. He sat next to him. "Then what?"

"I…" he stared at Kurt confused, not expecting this sort of reaction and perhaps Kurt realized that. He gave Blaine a cryptic smile, his hand falling on Blaine's.

"My mom called my dad and just like that…" he snapped his fingers. "It was like it never happened. Charges were never brought up and I was transferred to Dalton by the end of the week. He just made it all go away…made it seem like it was normal to beat the crap out of someone. Jack was in the hospitals for _weeks_."

"Why…why did you do it?"

"I have a problem with my temper," he admitted. "Don't get me wrong. I have the patience and tolerance that rivals most people but once I get angry…I just blow up. I get that from him too. Jack was…he was my main bully- my Karofsky if you will. That day I was just _tired_ of him."

"Have you…have you hurt anyone else?" Kurt asked softly. He didn't look worried and his hand hadn't moved from where it rested against Blaine's, but Blaine couldn't help but feel sick. He shouldn't have been telling Kurt this- _god damn it_, why did his mother had to insist all the time on honesty?

"No," he said. "I haven't. I control my temper a lot better now than when I was younger. And Jack was the only person I ever hurt like that. I take boxing lessons, mostly to release some of my frustrations. I just _control_ myself now."

"Good," Kurt said, giving a small nod. "This relationship would be a bit weird if you were hitting people with crowbars all the time."

Blaine gave a small laugh, not sure why he thought that was funny but Kurt seemed to find it amusing as well. He laughed, his face lightening up slightly and he looked a bit younger, less tense overall.

Burt and the doctor entered to that scene.

"Hello boys," the doctor said. "Why don't you move back on the table, Kurt so I can check this ribs real quick?"

Blaine watched Kurt do as he was asked, watched as the doctor did another examination before looking at the x-rays and telling the results.

There were no broken ribs, the area mostly bruised except for one rib that seemed to have a small fracture. _Nothing rest won't cure_, the doctor said.

He glanced down at the phone near his leg, gleaming black and almost inviting. He grabbed it, scrolled down his contracts and then clicked _Dad._

_Do you want to have dinner this weekend? _

His father took nearly a minute to respond.

_Why? Are you in trouble? Your mother?_

_No one's in trouble. Just thought you'd like to see your son._

The reply was quicker this time.

_Saturday, 8pm. Bring that boy your mother spoke of._

He stared down at the text, trying to decide if he was insane for striking up this conversation.

He glanced up only to meet Kurt's gaze. He gave a tender smile, one the blue-eyed boy returned.

He hadn't told Kurt how, even to this day, he didn't regret what he had done to Jack. How he had not felt an ounce of guilt over it. It was the fact that he felt _nothing_ that scared him, that made him angry and made him distance himself from his father.

He glanced back down to his phone. He needed to stop being afraid of becoming like him, he told himself. It would either happen…or it wouldn't. He'd like to think he was wise enough to know he couldn't change everything about himself.

* * *

Like I said, this is a companion piece to _Little Courage._ I'm not sure if this came out exactly how I wanted it but…-shrug- what are you going to do?

A **SEQUEL** called_ Impressions and__ Securities _is up!

Anyway, tell me what you guys think and any questions will be answered. ^.^ T

This is Unbetaed!


End file.
